The Clinical Research Center at the University of Vermont consists of a six-bed research ward including a special diet kitchen, core laboratory and special procedure rooms which provide inpatient and limited outpatient facilities for the conduct of original investigation by members of the medical faculty. It is staffed by full-time nursing, dietary and laboratory personnel who are highly trained in patient care and research techniques. Thus, the Center provides an environment where suitable patients may be studied under optimum conditions for experimental control and accurate data collection. Proposed research projects are subjected to critical review by the Program Director and operations Committee prior to approval. They are rated on the basis of scientific merit, methodology, and appropriateness for human investigation. A priority rating is established for each research project and admission of patients to the Center is determined accordingly. The Clinical Research Center serves multiple subspecialty disciplines in the medical center. Current areas of interest include: 1. Study of Renal Acidification Mechanisms and Defects. 2. Experimental Obesity in Man. 3. The Role of Infection and Immune Reactions in the Initiation and Progression of Chronic Bronchitis. 4. Absorptive Defects and Immune Mechanisms in Regional Enteritis. 5. Carbohydrate Metabolism in Uremia. 6. Pulmonary Fibrosis.